All drama, no time for sanity
by Please Moo With Me
Summary: Collins vadly hurt, Maureen pregnant, Mark in what could be considered, grave danger. Read and review, better than it sounds. Rated T just in case.
1. Hospitals and dark rooms

"Collins honey, are you there?" Angel walked through the door to her and Collins' apartment. They had been living together for 3 months now.

"Collins?" Angel was walking through the rooms of her apartment looking for him.

First the lounge room, the kitchen, back through the lounge room to the bathroom, then finally the bedroom. She found Collins there, lying still on the floor.

"Collins?" She said franticly. "Collins? Are you OK? Collins?" She kneeled beside him. She checked his pulse, he still had one, he was breathing.

Angel got up get the phone to call the ambulance. She reached out her left hand. It was covered in blood. She ran back in the room. Blood was slowly pooling around Collins' body.

**Scene Change!!!**

Mimi Rushed through the hospital doors, eyes searching frantically for Angel. Then, through the glass door, she saw her. Curled up in a chair in the waiting room. Angel was still wearing her drumming clothes, only now, they were soaked with blood.

"ANGEL!" Mimi yelled, barrelling towards her friend. "Angelareyoualrightwhathappenedisheinsurgery?" Mimi said, her words gushing out.

"Mimi, slow down, I cant understand you." Angel said, her breathing uneven and her voice cracking several times.

"OH. MY. GOD. I was so worried about you Ange, I thought you might've been hurt or something, you, you said you were at the hospital and I, I panicked, so I came as fast as I could. But, anyway, are you alright?"

"Yes." Her reply was flat.

"What happened?"

"Someone broke in, they stole some stuff and, they… they stabbed Collins and ran."

"Is he in surgery?"

"Yes" Flat, again.

"Will he be OK?"

"The doctors say… he may never be able to "Angel paused only to stop herself from crying."… to walk again, I shouldn't loose hope though, nothing is definite." Her voice was low, almost a whisper.

"Are you sure your alright?" Mimi asked concerned. "Do you need anything?"

"I… I'm… no." Angel muffled a sob. "No I don't need anything. I'm… I will be fine I just need some rest." Angel forced a shaky yawn.

"Okay… if your sure..."

"I am." Angel answered just a little too quickly.

Angel put her head down and pretended to sleep until a man in blue hospital scrubs came out and asked:

"Who's here for… Thomas Collins?"

Angel jumped and half ran to the man Mimi assumed to be a doctor.

"I am."

Well, there has been some complications…"

Was all Angel heard him say before she blacked out.

**Scene Change!!!**

When Angel woke up she was lying in a reclining chair next to Collins' bed. She turned her head to see him.

"Collins?" Angel mumbled through her headache.

She slowly sat, then stood up. When she was on her feet she unsteadily made her way over to Collins.

**Meanwhile…**

"HEY!" Maureen shouted. "I. Do. Not. Like being called dumb!"

"Honeybear… I wasn't calling you dumb, we already went through this. Its just you wouldn't understand. It's very complex and-"

"I know, I know, very complex, all to do with legal stuff I didn't and probably never will study. I just thought, since it's bothering you, you might wanna tell me. I don't have to understand to listen. You listen to me bitch _all_ the time. I just wanted to help, but obviously, I can't even do _that_ right." A tear rolled silently down Maureen's cheek and she wiped it away.

Maureen had been in a bad mood ever since last month, after one of Mimi's party. Joanne wasn't able to come so Maureen was, alone, _again, _at a party.

**Flashback…**

Maureen walked into the party, in a bad mood, because she was had to come to this thing by _herself. _A few drinks later she was feeling a little tipsy. A guy came up and started flirting with her. He was nice, She flirted back.

**End Of Flashback… **

That's all Maureen could remember, that worried her.

_**One month passed. Maureen got snappier and crankier. She threw up in the mornings and started putting on weight… **_**(AN/ Yep you guessed it…)**

"Pookie…" Maureen whined. "I do _not_ need to be here. I am perfectly fine."

"Honeybear…" Joanne mocked Maureen, pretending to whine. "Yes you do. And yo aren't fine, you throw up _every_ morning-"

"Not _ever _morning!"

"Pretty damn close!"

"Look, Pookie, lets not fight _here._ I will see the frigging doctor if you insist I do."

"I insist!"

**Scene Change…**

"**I'M WHAT????!!!!!" **Maureen shouted.

"Pregnant. The blood test we gave you on your last visit, says you are pregnant. Congratulations."

"Hold on…" Joanne said. "For her to be pregnant, she would've had to have unprotected-"

"Sex, yes." The doctor interrupted.

"Has she caught anything else?"

"You cant "catch" pregnancy. And no, she doesn't have, Chlamydia, Gonorrhoea, HIV/AIDS, HPV, Syphilis or Trichomoniasis or any other STD."

"Okay… good." Maureen replied. "I just got a _thing_ growing inside me for what? Like, nine months? _Great_"

"Okay… well, if you have no more questions… I have other patients to see to. I will get in touch with the hospital and they will contact you with additional information, appointment times, things like that. OK?"

"Ok, but…" Maureen was about to ask a question when they were whisked out and the next patient entered.

"So…what are we, umm, sorry, I mean you going to do. This is my problem. I can deal with or with out you, but I would rather you stay…"

"Honeybear… I love you, I will stay with you. You can't do this alone, you know you can't."

"I could too."

"Look, Honeybear, what we need to do right now is have a sensible talk, a quiet, _talk_, not argument."

To this Maureen said nothing.

**Meanwhile…**

Roger was out with Mimi, so Mark was left in his apartment _alone_, Mark was looking over the days footage when suddenly.

THUMP!

A window slammed shut.

"What the…?" Mark muttered to himself as he turned to investigate. A tall woman, stood behind him and raised, her hand and with it a knife.


	2. Shocking discoveries

**_I DONT OWN RENT AND NEVER MEANT TO FORGET TO PUT A DISCLAIMER IN THE LAST CHAPTER..._**

As Joanne looked over her planner she realised she actually had _no_ free time. Between work and all the doctors appointments Maureen was making her go to, she barely had enough time to get from one to the other. She had no idea how she was going to cope.

**Meanwhile…**

Maureen was sitting on her bed, waiting for Joanne to get home.

She was freezing.

She got and walked to her cupboard to look for her jacket. First she rummaged through the clothes hanging up, then she dug through the bottom of her closet. Her hand hit the corner of something small and hard. She grabbed it and she pulled.

Her old diary.

She picked it up, all thought of finding her jacket lost, and walked to her bed. She sat down and started flipping through the pages.

The dates in the diary were inconsistent. Sometimes she wrote in it everyday others once a week, month or even year. She only wrote in her diary when something important happened, mostly she wrote about the bad things.

In the diary she had written about her uncle and how he used to molest her, when he got arrested cause she came forward about it all and how scared she felt through the whole thing.

Maureen got up again, clutching the diary to her chest, and walked into the kitchen. She found a pen, sat down in the middle of the kitchen, on the floor and started writing furiously about everything.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I am scared. I'm pregnant. Joanne OBVIOUSLY isn't happy. I don't have any fucking idea what to do… I have never even **__**held**__** a baby, let alone gave birth to and raised one. A part of wants to go see my mom and ask for her help, her advice, but I feel so **__**stupid**__**, I mean we haven't even talked in a year and a bit. Since I told her about the way I feel, or rather, don't feel about boys. Maybe I could just "wing it" I mean, isn't that how I got through school. I was "Just winging" it then and I didn't do to bad… I am sure I'll be fine… But… if Joanne leaves me I don't know what I'll do. I'll fall apart. I cant do this. **_

**Meanwhile…**

Angel was sitting in the same reclining chair she had woken up in.

Mimi had brought her a book to read. So Angel sat down and tried to read it, but Angel found herself unable to do anything but worry.

Collins stirred.

He stirred again.

Angel jumped up and stood next to Collins and held his hand.

"Angel…?" Collins said, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes Collins honey, I'm here." She whispered back. A smile spreading across her face.

_Everything's gonna be alright._ Was all she could think.

Collins slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was his Angel's smiling face. Angel leant down and kissed him gently on the lips.

**Meanwhile…**

Roger, who had spent the night at his girlfriend, Mimi's place, was now coming back to the loft alone. He was to change and then meet Collins, Angel, Mimi, Mark, Maureen and Joanne at the Life Café for dinner.

He walked into the loft and noticed something wasn't right, it was cold. Like someone left the window open all nigh. He walked through the loft, looking for the window in question, turning on lights as he went and when he got to the lounge room he tripped over something. Where he landed on the floor was wet.

He looked around. His gaze moving over the couch, the phone, the bench, the television and finally on to his best friends dead body.

Roger got up. His hands, jeans, shirt everything was covered in Mark's blood.

He panicked. He paced. He tried to clear his head to think of what to do.

He walked to the phone and picked it up, dialled 911.

"Hello, please state what emergency service you require."

"Police." Roger said, struggling to find the right words.

"What is your emergency?"

"My friend, he's been killed. I came home and I tripped over him. He is just lying there. He's not breathing or moving."

"We will send a police car right away and we will have to ask you to stay for questioning."

"Alright. Okay. Fine. Sure." Roger stuttered.

Then the line went dead. He stood there holding the phone until there was a knock on the door.

He opened it and a police woman and man came in.

"I'm Detective Rose Preeting and this is my partner Detective Ron Longington."

"I… I'm Roger. Roger Davis."

"You reported a crime?"

"Yes I did. My friend, pool of blood, lying not moving. Don't know what happened." Roger babbled as he lead the way to the lounge room.

**Meanwhile…**

Collins had ordered Angel to go home, get some rest. But just as she walked in the door the phone rang. It rang again. She answered it on the third ring.

"Hi." She said half heartedly.

"Hola, this is Adriana from Resortes tranquilos, care facility. I am calling about your Madre." Adriana said with a heavy Spanish accent.

"What about her?"

"Well… she's escaped and its believed that she somehow caught a plan to America."

"Cogida del oh. How long ago did this happen?"

"About a week. We have warned security people in your area. We have tried to contact you, but, you have been out."

"Cogida del oh. Oh SHIT! Why didn't you tell me that psycho was on the loose?!"

"We tried…"

"Well obviously not hard enough!! She hates me for putting her in there. Apparently she doesn't think that she is MENTALLY DERANGED and doesn't DESERVE to be in there. She has sent me letters you know?"

"Yes, we know."

"Well, do you know what they said?"

"Well… no. We don't monitor letters."

"Well she said, I deserve to die for putting her in there and I am gonna suffer big time and so will every one else I know. She has been saying how WHEN she gets out she's gonna kill me, my friends, the people I smile at. EVERYONE I HAVE EVER ACKNOWELEDGED! Look, I am home alone _right now_!! The _love of my life_ just got stabbed! How do you think I feel?"

"Scared?"

"Shit yeah. You know what I am gonna do?"

"No."

"I am gonna hang up this phone and go to the hospital, where Collins is and I am _never_ leaving till he does." And with that Angel hung up the phone. Feeling suddenly alone, she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. She ran all the way to the hospital, not even catching the subway.

Just as she reached the hospital doors something heavy hit her between the shoulders, she fell to the floor.

_Oh no. _Was all she had time to think, before she got hit heavily in the head and everything went black.

* * *

AN... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I want reviews. I will give all who review virual hugs or cookies or cakes or carrots or cheese or more stories!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!

Hope you liked it...


End file.
